


The Mute Assassin

by rvst



Series: Neither Birds Nor Prey [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, Trope Bingo Round 3, indecent proposal, pre-Birds of Prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvst/pseuds/rvst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We need a more secluded lair, thought Felicity Smoak as once again she stared down one of Helena Bertinelli's crossbows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mute Assassin

We need a more secluded lair, thought Felicity Smoak as once again she stared down one of Helena Bertinelli's crossbows. In total, the woman had strapped four of them to her body, probably in an attempt to be more versatile. Felicity chewed angrily on the makeshift gag in her mouth, idly wondering if it was a used bandana and then promptly abandoning this thought in favor of not throwing up.

"I will take it off if you promise me you won't scream again," offered Helena, her face contorted with stress or maybe anxiety. Which seemed strange to Felicity, the so-called Huntress was damn arrogant when she informed her that Roy, Dig, and Ollie were all much too far away to come to her rescue, no matter what type of silent alarm she'd set off. "Okay?"

Felicity glared at the blurry figure she thought was Helena. During the scuffle her glasses went flying and she was mostly inoperative without them, particularly heartbreaking as Felicity thought she heard a crunch soon afterwards. She shook her head defiantly and went to yell some choice words around her hopefully new gag.

"Going after the helpless blonde is a bit cliché, don’t you think?" Felicity cheered internally while Helena whirled around, firing a bolt at the voice coming from the darkness. A small disc came sliding to a halt at Helena's feet. She regarded it warily. "Then again, the dangerous blonde's about to kick your ass so I understand your decision."

Felicity took a moment to pray to the tech gods that her modifications to her computer screens could withstand one of Sara's 'Screamers'.

Roy isn't allowed to name things, ever.

The wailing from the device sent Helena to her knees, dropping her unloaded crossbow and immediately holding her hands up in surrender. Felicity squeezed her eyes shut and bit down hard on the bandana, counting to five slowly in her head. Sara appeared from the darkness, grabbing one of the empty beakers sitting on the medical table and raising her arm to smash it over Helena's head.

"Wait!" Helena screamed so loudly that it could be faintly heard over Sara's device. The Screamer stopped. Sara froze, but grabbed one of the ubiquitous sharp objects anyway. Oliver was more than clear about the Huntress' and her attitudes towards homicide. "I come in peace?"

"Felicity is tied to a chair with a Gotham Rogues bandana in her mouth, do they teach peace differently in mob school?" Sara asked, inching her way over to untie her friend. "Or are you just special?"

Helena stood back up, taking great care in keeping both hands well away from her numerous weapons. "She started screaming and throwing things at me!"

"So you tied her up?"

Helena nodded, as if she'd handled the situation like a sane and reasonable person. Felicity nearly jumped up and hugged Sara as both her hands slipped free of the haphazard bindings. She eased the bandana out of her mouth but kept it around her neck.

"You burst in here and started going on about how no one could possibly get to me fast enough, what was I supposed to think?" Felicity asked, moving to charge the taller woman. Sara wisely held her back, not entirely confident in the month worth of training she'd managed to give the tech geek.

"That I have a proposal for you?" Felicity fell heavily back into the chair she was tied to. Sara lowered the scalpel she'd picked up, her head tilting in confusion. Helena took their collective stunned silence as a cue to continue, "I've been tracking an assassin."

Sara's eyes widened, her mouth dropping open before clicking soundly shut. She bit her lip and ran a shaking hand through her hair. "What do you have so far?"

Helena ignored all of Sara's obvious nervousness, instead opting to bounce over to where she'd laid a file. She opened it and flashed a blurry picture of a young woman who was most certainly not Sara Lance. She also did not notice the sudden lack of tension in the room.

Felicity trusted that Sara could take out Helena and Sara wasn't about to be hunted down by a Huntress. They sat in silence, observing the skinny woman's image. Felicity spoke first.

"Why do you need my, our, help?"

Helena smiled. "The woman in the picture is Cassandra Cain, she's an assassin who as far as I can tell doesn't ever speak. I propose we find her."

"Why do you need help-?" Sara started to ask.

"Then we're going to kill her."

Silence reigned again.


End file.
